A New World
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Betrayed by those closest to him Harry becomes incredibly depressed until a creature come to change his world, let him start a new and have a life unburdened. It leads him to a world of pokemon, where he begins a journey all his own.


LW: Hello people, another new Harry Potter crossover for you. This one is obviously pokemon and the update will hopefully be accompanied by an Avatar update too. I blame '**WizardsGirl**' and her '_**When a phoenix interferes**_' as well as '**FrontlinersShadow**' and their '_**New Starts, New Hope, New Dreams**_' for this, and by that I mean you guys are so awesome I had to release the plot bunny gnawing on my brain and do one myself. Enjoy!

[Just so it's known this is a tester to see the reaction to the idea, my priority will be Avatar and Reading the HP books, unless this receives extremely high reactions. I will eventually continue this regardless thought so 'no need to worry']

Mew: _Lonly owns nothing but original characters and any pokemon HP characters end up with_.

A New World – Pain and reset.

Not long after the final battle Harry found himself moping in Grimmauld Place. He'd recently discover the world he thought he knew was wrong; the Weasley's were being paid to care for him as well as doping him on love potions, he had at one time had people he could've lived with instead of the Dursley's and his mentor, the man he saw as nearly a grandfather had lead him on and manipulated his entire life. He wasn't even sure if the one person left he cared about was in on it or not, especially now she was with the ginger garbage disposal unit In hind sight it seemed the most honest person in his life in the last 7 years was his greatest enemy 'Tom Riddle' the Dark Lord himself. Completely drained he collapsed backwards onto Sirius' bed, too tired to care.

''_Harry Potter_'' the recently titled 'Boy who Conquered' woke with a start, surprised to be hearing voices in his head again. When he found his glasses he discovered he was not alone in the room. There was an orange and blue creature, with a round head with the exception of two flat sections jutting from the sides, it's body human-like apart from a purple item similar to a jewel in place of it's heart and it's arms were replaced with tentacles that when coiled resembled DNA molecules. '_Are you Harry Potter?_ ' it asked with a silky voice even in his mind. 'Yeah I am' Harry answered not seeing the point in lying to a psychic being 'why?'. '_You have been used and abused for so long, Death and Magic wish to grant you a new life where you are no longer 'Fate's Bitch!' as they say_ ' it answered and Harry knew if it had a mouth it's smile would be a mix of Goblin and Marauder 'Ok, what will you do?' Harry asked more desperately than intended, he'd do anything to be somewhere else, maybe there the people he cared about would still be around '_I will call the most capable of rewriting dimensions to your world and will craft a world in a mix of yours and mine, I hope you can have the life you never could here there, friends, family, love_ ' it intoned almost sadly as the tentacles spread in an X formation and the jewel pulsed like a heartbeat with a purple glow. 3 more beings appeared in flashes of light;

**1****st** a pink cat-like creature with a tail at least twice as long as it's body and scoopy pale blue eyes,

**2****nd** was a white-blue colour, had short, stubby limbs, and its arms had flaps that gave it the appearance of having long-sleeves. On its stomach was a curved seam. It had teal triangles on its face under its eyes. It appeared to be wearing a three point light gold headdress that had a metallic gleam and resembled a star. On each of the three points was a teal-coloured tag. On its back were two streamers, which flowed behind it like the tail of a comet. [FrontlinersShadow's description of Jirachi and better than anything I could come up with any form of accuracy]

**3rd**ly was a green fairy-like creature with pale blue eyes and a head the resembled a bud. The darker section gave the appearance of it wearing dungarees or at least pants.

Harry's curiosity was peaked 'Who and what are you?' the pink one answered ''_I am Mew, the green one is Celebi 'Lady of Time' and the star shaped one is Jirachi 'The Wish Maker'. We are pokemon like Deoxy over there_ ''. Harry gave a rather child-like smile to the 3 cute pokemon as they floated around him in a circle. '_Are you ready to begin Harry?_ ' Jirachi asked and he nodded sitting in the middle of their floating circle. The 3 pokemon began to glow pink, teal and forest green respectively and Harry noticed Deoxy change, becoming more jagged and vicious with 3 spikes growing from his head and gaining spiked kneecaps, his tentacles centred at the jewel which crackled with black and purple energy '_Good bye Harry Potter, we may meet again but I highly doubt that. Though in this passing we leave you a gift, only you and your soul mate are pure enough to be worthy of it, we wish you luck and a good new life_.' Harry was blinded by the light and didn't feel the shadow ball like creation hit him, but when the lights faded he was there no longer. Deoxy's face split a grinning mouth opening like a crack 'Sakura, Azulong, Lilynette do what you do best. Tear this world apart and build it up from scratch' there was a hissing undertone that wasn't present in his inner voice. '_Yes Demon Lord_' they chorused and began their alterations, fitting with their promise and the vagueness of the last Potter's unspoken wish.

**A New World**

'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' Harry awoke with a groan to an alarm clock, hitting the pigeon bird thing he tried figure out what was going on. Remembering the talk with the legends and psychically gaining basic knowledge of this world eg. Bird on alarm clock is a Pidgey, he managed to wake up enough to go downstairs. Before leaving he passed a mirror and was surprised by what he saw; he was 10 again. But it was different, there were no longer bruises and scars along his back and chest and he had some muscle and fat on him, sure he was still short but this time it was Potter genetics rather than malnutrition that was the cause of it. Harry entered the living room half awake and after stroking the Persian his brain says was named Precious and had been with the family for as long as he could apparently remember trudged into the Kitchen. Where he was face to face with Lily Potter … wait what!

TBC

LW: Step One, set the scene complete. Stay tuned for more folks

Lily: That was kinda a dickish thing to do you know

LW: I don't get many cliff-hangers so this totally works :P

R&R


End file.
